Naishō Kawahiru
) | birthday = February 14 | age = 23 | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 143 lbs. | eyes = Pale Blue | hair = Red | blood type = AB | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = Third Division | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | relatives = Kawahiru clan | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Hanaui Jaainsig | bankai = Not achieved }} Naishō Kawahiru (内所, Japanese for "secrecy surrounding the daytime") is the former Lieutenant of of the Gotei 13. Born into the royal family, he was granted tremendous power at birth. From an early age, Naishō had shown himself to be a capable leader, as well as a dangerous combatant. Due to this, he was enrolled in the Shinō Academy very young, which he graduated from in only a few years. Soon after graduating, Naishō was selected to be placed in the Third Division. During this time, he made quite a name for himself, being given the moniker the Gamemaster (モード, I mōdo) for his very unusual zanpakutō. Soon enough, Naishō was promoted to Lieutenant. However, he decided he wanted to travel the world, so he soon defected. After his defection, he began his journey around the world, attempting to find someone he could call "friend." However, he was unsuccessful and returned to the Soul Society, hoping to be greeted with open arms by his fellow clansmen. To his horror, he was attacked; causing him to flee the Seireitei. Immediately following, Naishō went underground to begin training to defeat his cousins, Madara and Seireitou Kawahiru, arguably two of the strongest Kawahiru in existence. However, he soon gave up on this task and is now an instructor of the . Appearance Even when he was a child, Naishō was tall for his age. His hair had a very bright red color, extending back past his head. Beneath the long bangs, his eyes were, strangely, a matching red. He wears a white robe, with a golden lining, along with a black undershirt. At his right side, Hanaui Jaainsig's sheath lay. On his feet, he normally wears a pair of traditional sandals. As Naishō grew older, his features dulled, such as his hair. He also cut his hair, making appear more feminine. Very unusual, his eyes, over time, changed to a greenish-blue. Throughout his life, Niashō's high balanced out to be slightly above-average height. He often is seen wearing a purple garb, which is usually added to with a sleeveless, white longcoat. His most unusual trait is his very casual smirk, which seems to never leave his face, even in the most serious of situations. Personality As a child, Naishō was very friendly and carefree. He rarely got into arguments, let alone any fights. Similar to , he preferred to relax and watch the clouds roll by. However, when drawn into a squirmish, he is more than willing to stand up for the underdog. He has mentioned several times during his adulthood that he was once the underdog in his family, as such feels that the underdog may hold great potential and must be treated as a human being. As he grew older, he adopted a more serious attitude. After this change, Naishō began to take life more seriously, taking part in discussions on several topics; such as government, military, world affairs, etc. Although he has taken a more serious demeanour, he still retains some remnants of his previous personality, such as his friendly attitude towards others. Although he was very carefree, he has an IQ over 140, something that surprised Naishō himself. Even with his genius level of intellect, he tries not to boast this, finding it demeaning and slightly intimidating to fellow Shinigami. Whenever angered or in combat, Naishō becomes an emotionless warrior. He can easily defeat a large team within minutes, as well as match a dear friend in combant. His reputation for being so strong was made during his days in the Third Division, where he defeated thousands of opponents with just his hand-to-hand combat. He also led the the Third Division as Lieutenant, showing his remarkable leadership skills. Even though he has an extremely powerful zanpakutō, of which he uses in battle, he believe that Bankai are used to strike fear into Shinigami that have not achieved their Bankai, which is why he has not attempted to achieve Bankai. Recently, Naishō has "come to terms with himself,"'' if you will, as he is openly bisexual, despite hiding it for the majority of the Kawahiru clansman's life. On and off the battlefield, he is commonly seen eyeing the men and women in the Seireitei and rating them on a scale from one-to-ten. He has also shown himself to have become increasingly infatuated with Kenji Hiroshi, to the point that he has stated that he will confess his feelings so he can move passed them, although he is unsure on how well that encounter shall go... History ''More soon... Synopsis Part I More soon... Part II More soon... Inventions .]] : After studying for years about spiritual energy, Naishō created a tight-fitting gantlet with a orange-sclera eye on the front of the hand. When the eye is open, the gauntlet allows Naishō to petrify the spiritual energy within the body. When the spiritual energy has been petrified, the part of the body affected is turned into a brittle stone-like substance. With enough force, the petrified area can be destroyed, causing the lose of that limb. Powers and abilities : Hailing from the Kawahiru clan, Naishō has shown to have an incredibly high amount of spiritual energy. His sheer presence can easily bring Captains to there knees, as well as decimating Hollows. Although he has this extraordinarily high power, he hides it fairly well. When incognito, Naishō will suppress his spiritual energy to the point that it is almost impossible to sense. However, when pushed into a battle, he wastes no time in unleashing a large burst of it. When uttering his Shikai's first command, a very small amount of his reiatsu is actually released, even though most of his opponents believe it to be all of it. When his Shikai is fully released, his reiatsu leaks into the surrounding area, destroying non-spiritual beings down to the cellular level. Even though he possesses this monstrous power, he has stated himself that the rest of his family are much stronger than himself. : By far his most used form of combat, Naishō is a very capable user of zanjutsu. Having trained with a blade since birth, he has learned to use any blade to it's greatest potential. When in combat, Naishō rarely relies on any other form of combat, since he can usually end a fight with just his sword. Staying true to his personality, he has trained to finish battles without the release of his Shikai, which he has shown to do on several occasions. When using his zanpakutō, he usually relies on swift, yet graceful offensive attacks, rarely using it for defense. *'Kensū no Ichi: Nadegiri:' (数壱撫で斬り, "Number One: Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep") This basic technique allows for a precise cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of it until after it has taken place. Due to Naishō's great mastery of shunpō, most opponents don't register the slash until several minutes after the technique is used. *'Kensū no Yon: Kamishini:' (数四神キラー, "Number Four: God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash") By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within four kilometers of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even adjuchas-level hollows with little effort. However, Naishō has shown himself to be able to wound [[Tsukai no Yumeuranai|the former Primera Espada]] to the point where they couldn't continue to fight. : Although he only uses it on special occasions, Naishō is quite adapt at using his body for close combat. When pushed into a battle without his zanpakutō, he has been shown to hold his own by using powerful kicks and punches, which he has stated can shatter bones if he applies a little more pressure. Combined with his Shunpō, Naishō is a very dangerous opponent. Genius Intellect: Naishō has an astounding intelligence for his age, with an IQ of over 140. He has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive, seen during the Valhalla tournament. Aside from that, Naishō appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks in a matter of moves, which could possibly stem from his eidetic or photographic memory. : Like many of his fellow clansmen, Naishō has been known for his outstanding speed. Even without using his Shunpō skills, Naishō can make it across Soul Society in less than 45 seconds. When actually using his Shunpō, he can make it across in approximately 3.7 seconds. However, only Naishō has ever said this, leading many to believe he is lying. His skill in this particular area has been feared to the point that people have named him the Northern Wind (北風, Sakufū). Even with his intense speed, Naishō has stated that many Shinigami can outclass him in this field. *'Utsusemi:' (空蝉; "Cicada," referencing their molting) Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Naishō's mastery of utsusemi allows for him to form several after-images, to the point where the after-images behave as solid clones, seen when one points to the real Naishō while talking to Masanori Kawahiru. : Not swaying from the rest of his abilities, Naishō is very talented at Kidō. Tradition in the Kawahiru clan, Naishō has mastered Hadō #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, which is used as a coming-of-age ceremony of sorts within the royal family. However, that is his highest Hadō technique, to his dismay. His highest Hadō spell, minus Hadō #88, is Hadō #34: Kongōbaku. On the other hand, he is quite skilled in Bakudō, being able to use Bakudō #98: Shisō Kekkai without feeling phased. Stats Zanpakutō Hanaui Jaainsig (내가되고 싶어, Jaainsig Hanaui; Korean for "perception of one's self") is the name of Naishō's . In it's sealed state, it takes the form of an aikuchi with a light brown hilt. When unused, he keeps it in a similar light brown sheath, ornamented with several silver linear patterns running down it's length. *' :' It is released by the command "I want to become" (ワタシハナリタイ, watashi wa naritai). The release of the blade is accompanied by an enormous outburst of reiatsu from Naishō's person that is strong enough to throw most spectators to the ground. The blade of Hanaui Jaainsig seems to have undergone minor changes, in it's whole still retaining the shape of a nōdachi aikuchi. The blade turns a sterling silver, while the handle becomes notably darker in color, to the point it is almost black in coloration. Unique to Hanaui Jaainsig, it's actual powers are not yet accessible in this form, only being initiated when Naishō utters the second command. It's unknown why Hanaui Jaainsig's shikai works this way. :Shikai Special Abilities: Upon stating the second release command Express (表す, Arawasu), Hanaui Jaainsig's true shikai form arises. The blade turns into thousands of paper A4 sheets, which fly away from the hilt and form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Naishō and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array, similar in shape to form. The hilt of Hanaui Jaainsig has turned into a traditional chinese ink brush, and is no longer in Naishō's hands, instead floating around him and being controlled mentally. Hanaui Jaainsig's power is to manipulate situations within this circle through writing on the paper sheets, which is ironic since Naishō's one status as a writer. Naishō will mostly describe the situation, which is accompanied by the ink brush seperating a paper sheet from a row and writing in kanji what Naishō dictates. When the situation is described, Naishō can begin to make changes to it. For example, if he was being attacked by his opponent, he would say: "X is attacking me, yet every strike is blocked by shields rising from the ground". What is described will then occur. There are restrictions to the technique however, whom in a way resemble the real-life rules of role-playing, more especially those regarding godmodding. Naishō's scriptions cannot directly affect anyone positioned inside the circle (i.e. he cannot say "and then X died"), nor can he disregard any of his opponent's abilities or their aftereffects. Except for these two rules, the only thing limiting his abilities is his imagination. The circle is sturdy enough to survive Bankai-level attacks from both in- and outside, although the effects can be overcome by cutting apart the separated sheet of paper that is being inscribed. It is later revealed that Naishō uses up spiritual energy in proportion to the size of the situations he creates, so any situation that may contain wide-spread devastation not halting within the circle (i.e. creating a black hole, destroying the earth), will most likely cause his death. :*'Shūshū:' (緝輯, Shuushuu; Japanese for "gather together and compile") Naishō can call out several paper sheets to form any inanimate object, made out of paper (e.g. katana, shuriken, etc.). Although it looks frail, it has the sharp- and sturdiness of a regular weapon. This object has the additional ability to transform into any form given. Because it is made out of paper, it can also scatter and use the sheets separately as additional blades, or simply to circumvent obstacles. :*'Unsan:' (雲散, Unsan; Japanese for "scatter") The antithesis of his Shūshū technique, Unsan allows Naishō to seemingly become the paper sheets created by his zanpakutō. He has been shown to used this very frequently during serious battles, such as when there is no escape for a technique, as well as not enough time to write one of his "notes," as Naishō puts it. *' :' Not achieved. Naishō has outright declared that he will never acquire bankai, due to his despise of said release. Trivia *The entire zanpakutō was created by Waterkai. Any praise for the zanpakutō should go to him, since he rightfully deserves it. Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters